someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Crusaders Quest: Fallen Sister
Okay, what is mobile gaming like compared to our gaming? Of course, gaming in consoles or at least AAA gaming is different from mobile gaming. In mobile gaming, we got pay to win mobile games, idle games, match 3 games like Candy Crush, you name it. In the other hand, AAA gaming is basically games like Overwatch and those that focus more on competition. Now, I am most of a mobile gamer as you know it. I'm tired of those competitive gaming and wanted to focus more on mobile gaming that I can play on the go and on travel. The game that I've mostly stuck to is Crusaders Quest by LoadComplete and published by Hangame. It is an action game where you use skill blocks that match up to 3 in a row and your crusaders attack. You go on crusades in a world called Hasla, fight against evil spirits called Apostles, and go rescue women called goddesses which grant you special powers when you take them on battle. It's about an fallen goddess named Sylunis dominates the worlds with spirits called Apostles, she then runs away and spreads more chaos and then is caught back in the city of Elandia. Today, they released a new prologue update featuring an expedition called Chrona Squad. I decided to logout of my account and switch to guest account to play the new prologue. Here, the Chrona Squad in the city of Elandia are fighting against Destalos, one of the evil Apostles. Now, in the fight sequence I saw the 3 heroes in battle don't have life bars meaning that the only HUD visible is the skill block bar. Heck, even the leader with the crystal sword doesn't join you at all! Now, I decided to use a bit of skill blocks, but I noticed from the "taste of power" beginning I may not be invincible as they are still taking damage. Now, as I waited for the boss to attack me for like 1 minute, the 3 heroes were then knocked out. It asked me if I wanted to continue for 1 gem, and I said no. The game over message appeared and then came the results screen. D'artagnan of Iron Will was there, Black Witch Dorothy was there, but there was Leon of Light on the third slot, as if O'ren was actually an reskin of Leon of Light as they both had the same skill attack. I was only able to continue. After I said to continue, the game gave another cutscene between Destalos the Apostle of Shadows, the Goddess of Light and the Chrona Squad that said: *"Let there be soothing for you." the Goddess of Light said. *"Hahaha! You guys are no match for me! Have at you!" Destalos said. *"Ugh, I can't go on..." the leader said. *"I can't seal him. He's too strong!" the Goddess of Time said. *"If you can't stand against the Apostles, the world is forfeit!" Destalos said. *"Come on! We gotta fall back! Hurry!" Dorothy said. After that, the 3 heroes were running away to the forest. Here, the forest was quiet, no enemies were there, everything's fine. Now, the Goddesses of Time and Light were following them. As they were calming down, they had to think what to do. *"O'ren, he's too strong! What do we do?" Dorothy said. That leader of the Chrona Squad was named O'ren. I wonder why Hangame didn't even give a name for that character at all and just gave him the title he has in his squad. *"Well, we gotta regroup every goddess in Hasla to reclaim the Apostles' seal!" O'ren said. *"That's right, we better not give up or else the world gets in the Apostles' hands." D'artagnan said. *"Guys, guys. Listen! Destalos is aiming to destroy Elandia, and even we can't help you with just the two of us. How about this, we regroup everyone and send back an counter attack!" the Goddess of Time said. *"Great idea. Let's go plan our counter attack!" O'ren said. The heroes then went off to the underwater sea. This is just another stage. Anyways, after crusading through the average monsters like krakens and fish, you name it, the boss appeared. Here is it was the Kraken, the boss you need to defeat to unlock Aubrey the sea goddess. After I cleared the stage, there was another conversation: *"Hey, who's there?" Aubrey said. *"It is me, Elanuma, we need your help. The Apostle is attacking and we need your strength. Come on, I don't bite." Elanuma the light goddess said. *"Mmm, I have my duty to do; defending the sea. How about you go contact my sister Sylunis?" Aubrey replied. *"Sylunis? Okay." Elanuma said. Then, Sylunis appeared, wearing her sea armor similar in fashion of Aubrey's as opposed to her fallen dark suit which resembles a dark blueish leotard and holy white armor. *"What is it? Now, state your business or go away." Sylunis said. *"Well, the Apostles from Elandia are awakening, and we need an hand to lend. Can you lend us one?" Elanuma said. *"Okay, fine. But, this is going to be an one-time thing." Sylunis replied. *"Thanks, now let's go!" Elanuma said. The heroes then returned to Destalos again, but now with Sylunis following her. As I might get the chance to play as one of Sylunis's forms, I wanted to see what her power is like. I then got into another battle. Sylunis was following me, and her gauge is available. I wanted to see what her power does, so I charged it up and what it does it's basically the same as Aubrey's as it had the same visual effects. Nothing special to see. You might ask, what if I were to let them die again? Well, it basically loops it again so that's it. Now finally, when I defeated Destalos and hoping to aim the backstory behind Sylunis's madness in the present-game. Basically it was nearly the same thing: sealing Destalos in the Soulstone, blah blah blah. Now later on, as Sylunis would later hold the power of the Soulstone and find a Queen of the Apostles, Sylunis would become a fallen goddess and find a way to harness the power of the Apostles. There was another cutscene after the CG narration and the statement that the Soulstone was going to awaken. It was in the Council of Goddesses, an holy temple in the sky. The Soulstone was resting on the throne as all of the daughters of Cora (the mother goddess of Hasla) were asleep. Sylunis took advantage of it and began to make her move. "It seems to be abandoned, but what is in that soulstone?" Sylunis wondered. As Sylunis walked up the Soulstone and touched it, evil magic washed her, and she later transformed into her Fallen Goddess form. Sylunis took the Soulstone with her to begin chaos across Hasla. "Yes, the world will soon be mine! Time to go, and find my Queen of the Apostles. May the Apostles shine evil across Hasla. Mwahahaha!" Sylunis said with a evil smile as she left the throne. The screen faded out, and then I was finally taken to the cutscene where Prestina the Forest Goddess sees corrupted bodies along with Sylunis as a fallen goddess which was the beginning scene where Sylunis is shown as the antagonist which was actually the main intro before we get into the gameplay. Okay, here's what I learned from the alternate extended prologue. O'ren and the Chrona Heroes wanted to defend Hasla against the Apostles with the Goddesses, they didn't have enough strength so they call upon Sylunis the sister of Aubrey, then they fight back, the goddesses fall into a long slumber and then Sylunis out of curiosity gets her hands on the Soulstone, erupts chaos, traps the other goddesses and aims to find an Queen of the Apostles. Mystery solved. It's wonder why the developers left that behind. That regular prologue doesn't even explain enough information of what has happened: goddesses fall asleep, one fallen goddess turns on the other goddesses after a 100 years later for no reason with no backstory whatsoever. Yet in the game, there had been mysteries that have yet to be solved. I pretty much enjoyed all of the lore and chats with Sylunis and everyone, but I'm not sure what's left of the Chrona Heroes during that time... Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story Category:Real Life